Marvel's Blue Wolf
by AfroBandit18
Summary: Seventeen-year-old Milo Martin is just your average kid. He does his homework, deals with puberty, hangs with his friends and tries to talk to girls. After a significant encounter with a genetically engineered wolf and starts developing wolf powers, Milo becomes part of the bigger Marvel Universe as the superhero known as: Blue Wolf.
1. Ordinary

**A/N: I'm more used to writing comics than I am novels, so my writing may be a bit meh but nonetheless, I hope you enjoy this.**

 **Inner Monologue: "** _Italics"_

 **CHAPTER 1: Ordinary**

Manhattan, New York. Despite being dubbed "The City That Never Sleeps" New York is quiet tonight, giving its heroes a well-deserved break for once. A young man of a short and slender build is perched on a Stark Industries building in a blue and black themed wolf inspired costume. The young man in the wolf costume is overlooking the beautiful city lights.

" _Name's Milo. Milo Martin or better known to the general populace as Blue Wolf. A few months ago I was the most average seventeen-year-old you'd meet and I'm not saying that to be cliché, I really was, I had average grades, an average family, average social life, hell I wasn't even part of a clique, I just...existed._

 _But now I'm a seventeen-year-old with wolf powers, yes, wolf powers and now I'm the newest, youngest and best looking-est member of the ever-growing New York superhero community. I uh, suppose I should give you a rundown of my "superhero origin story" huh? Well, it all started around the beginning of the semester."_

Manhattan, New York

September

"MILO! GET UP, YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE! A-G-A-I-N." A feminine but mature and assertive voice called out behind a wooden door being banged on. Milo rises from his bed swiftly with a small amount of drool dripping from the corner of his bottom lips. Milo had russet skin resembling that of caramel, his eyes were dark brown, almost black but in sunlight one could clearly see they were the same color of a chestnut, he had a skinny face with a, what you could describe as a scientifically perfect jawline although his infamous babyface distracted from it.

"'M up, 'm up" Milo mumbles as he takes his duvet off in a swift swiping motion and getting out of his double sized bed. Milo drones across his room, barely awake, Milo's room was that of a typical seventeen-year-old boy with posters compromising of superheroes, most of them being Spider-Man, video game characters and... a lot of women in skimpy outfits including those of Mary Jane Watson and Tigra.

Milo opens the door to his bedroom with his left hand while scratching his jet-black ringlet curly fade haircut with his right. Standing outside his door was a woman, noticeably shorter than Milo, she shared the same russet skin color as Milo and had freckles plastered all over her mature face with her hair tied in a tight bun, she had a widow's peak hairline with curly hair similar to Milo's. Milo, still visibly tired, squinted his eyes to stop them from hurting and hung his head down to meet eye contact with her. From his faded vision, Milo saw the woman crossing her arms with a scowl that could that could drive fear into the hearts of any supervillain.

"Sorry mom. 'Nother late night again, won't happen again" Milo said rubbing his eyes viciously as if he was trying to wipe away the tired state he was in. " _Yep, as you could probably guess, that's my mom, Anne Brown. I love her to bits but man, does she drive me crazy sometimes. Still, I'd never say that to her face as she terrifies the living shit out of me, I'd rather fight Doctor Doom or Magneto before I ever get on mom's bad side."_ Anne looks at Milo head to toe, looking visibly annoyed as her young son wasn't dressed for school yet.

"You're kidding me, you have thirty minutes to get to school and you aren't even dressed yet! On the first day no less!" Anne says with a raised voice flailing her arms with clenched fists around like a crazy person. Milo held his arms up with his palms facing his mother in a defensive motion with a nervous smile on his face.

"I know, I know, I'm really sorry! I'll get dressed quickly and-and-" before Milo finishes his sentence he is cut off by Anne with her index finger planted firmly on her son's chest hard enough to make Milo feel a slight pain, Milo had one eye closed to mask his low pain threshold.

"Just get it done." And with that she turned around and made her way to the kitchen. Milo stays in the same spot as he watches her leave, he places his hands in his pockets and hangs his down making a long exhale. About fifteen minutes later, Milo, wearing a white t-shirt under a grey hoodie with a black Spider-Man logo on it, black slim jeans and red _Nike_ high tops " _In case you hadn't noticed, Spider-Man is my hero"_ hovers into the kitchen cautiously, in case his mother's mood hadn't improved although he wasn't completely afraid as the smell of bacon and eggs filled his nostrils making his stomach growl. In the kitchen, Anne was shuffling the bacon in a pan with grease popping loudly in the background, Milo sits on the small round table housing only two chairs, indicating Milo and Anne lived alone.

"Smells good mom. Can't wait to go to town on these bacon and eggs." Milo says with an excited tone in his voice, Anne, with her body still in place, turns her head to look at Milo and smiles indicating her mood was better than earlier. About a minute later, Anne places the bacon and eggs on the table in front of Milo on a square blue glass plate. The two sit opposite of each other and eat in silence until Milo breaks the silence "I'm still looking for work mom, but it's hard. Nowadays, you need 10 years of experience to get a job." Milo nervously laughs as he realizes how bad the joke he attempted to make was.

" _Mom and I live in a two-bedroom apartment, seeing as my mom and dad aren't together anymore she has to pay rent on her own, sure my dad's great and all and we get on like a forest on fire, he isn't that great with child support payments so, mom struggles. At the time I struggled to get a job as I was about to enter Senior Year and since I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed I'd have to devote most of my time to studying if I wanted to graduate at all. Now though, I have a paid internship at Parker Industries which is a pretty awesome thing for that CEO Peter Parker to do."_

"It's okay, don't worry about it. Focus on your studies, I'd rather you graduate high school and go to college than help me pay rent" she says with a weak smile without even given a single glance to Milo. All Milo could feel as he looked upon his mother was guilt and sadness, he felt like a worthless son who couldn't even support his mother with rent and so, he finished his food, picked up his backpack by the strap with his right hand and his skateboard with his left, rises from his seat and kisses his mother on the cheek goodbye before leaving the apartment.

Heritage High School

Thirty Minutes Later

Milo rushes to the outside of his school on his skateboard, he stamps on the tail of his skateboard and it flips up high enough for Milo to grab the nose without having to reach for it. He tucks it under his right arm like someone holding a stack of books, Milo rushes up the flight of concrete stairs leading to the entrance of his high school and pushes open the entrance door with his free left hand with significant force, well significant enough for someone who is one-hundred-and-eight pounds and five feet eight in height.

The young man sprints as fast as he can to his next class repeating the word's over and over "ImsolateImsolateImsolateImsolate!" Milo banks around several corners before making it to class. He finally makes it to class and barges through the door, visibly startling some of his classmates. Bending down with his hands on his knees and panting hard and loud, Milo can barely formulate his next words.

"S-sorry... I'm... late... Professor Donaldson...I-I... have... no... excuse... GUH!" He gulps swallowing his saliva as a desperate attempt at hydration. He finally manages to stand upright holding has chest with his right arm, still panting loudly with his eyes closed. Milo looks around the classroom and sees his fellow students staring into his soul, some trying to contain their laughter at his embarrassing arrival and then proceeds to make eye contact with his science teacher. Professor Donaldson looks at him crossing his arms while shaking his head but also smirking. Professor Donaldson was a tall Caucasian man, clearly towering over Milo, even from across the room with a full grey beard and slicked back hair, he wears rectangular glasses that lay on his upper nose and has visible wrinkles showing his age if his air already didn't.

"I like you Mr. Martin, so I'll give you a freebie just this once since it's the beginning of the year. In other words, no detention for you." Professor Donaldson says, still smiling, he then motions his left hand directing at an empty desk, signaling him to sit. Milo complies with a grateful look on his face, directed at Professor Donaldson and sits at his desk, unzipping his bag and taking out his notebook.

Alchemax

Meanwhile

Inside the colossal building that is Alchemax lies a large state of the art laboratory, the walls, floor and ceiling all covered in chrome with a significant amount of scientific and technological equipment. Standing in front of a large TV display are two people, a man and a woman. Both of them were Caucasian, the woman was of medium height with blond hair and blue eyes wearing a smart suit, something a traditional businesswoman would wear, while the man was noticeably taller than the woman with glasses covering his blue eyes and gelled up brown hair. The man stands next to her with his left hand in his trouser pocket and a iPad under his right hand and the woman has her arms crossed.

" _These two are Liz Allan and Tiberius Stone. While Allan isn't necessarily a "bad guy", she's not squeaky clean either but Stone on the other hand, there isn't much I can say about him but the dude's definitely shady. They are responsible for me actually getting my powers but it wasn't for good reasons, I won't get ahead of myself though before I enter spoiler territory._

"Ms. Allan, I still fail to understand why we are experimenting on so many different animals. We could be working on much greater things rather than injecting animals with a recreational Super Soldier Serum." Said Tiberius with a visibly annoyed but curious tone in his voice, he continued staring at the TV monitor without exchanging a glance with Liz. Liz, continuing to look at the monitor detailing the DNA chain of a grey wolf, she took a moment to respond but finally, she turns her head to look at Tiberius.

"Well, Tiberius, in this city; a new superpowered person appears out of nowhere almost every day and seeing as our company, alongside many others are the target of terrorists and/or criminals with these superpowers. This building will need security to match that, using Spider-Man as a... sort of template, I've decided to experiment on animals, enhancing their capabilities in hopes of being able to transfer these enhanced capabilities over to a normal human being." Liz replies, with her arms still crossed and looking at Tiberius with a stoic look, before he could reply Liz returns her gaze at the grey wolf DNA strand on the large TV monitor.

"So, in layman's terms you are trying to create superpowered animal themed security guards? Well, in that case I have good news for you." Tiberius stops mid-sentence to look over to Liz, Liz turns her head and the two-exchange eye contact indicating that Tiberius had gained Liz's attention. He then continues, "One of the specimen's, Specimen 11, the grey wolf has shown some signs of adapting to the Super Soldier Serum in its blood stream" Tiberius then looks at his iPad with a display of the grey wolf, Specimen 11.

As Liz opened her mouth, about to respond, an ear-piercing alarm blares throughout the facility. The automated voice fills the room saying: ALERT. ALERT. SPECIMEN 11 HAS ESCAPED CONTAINMENT. ALERT. ALERT. SPECIMEN 11 HAS ESCAPED CONTAINMENT. This repeated for several minutes as Liz and Tiberius rushed to the containment facility that housed all the animals that had been experimented on, Liz, Tiberius and a couple of security guards enter the containment facility. The automatic door makes a hissing sound as it opens, the group sees the facility is trashed with a downed security guard next to a cell with a broken chain in his hand. One of the security guards approaches their downed co-worker and he kneels down beside him holding his head.

"Are you alright? What happened?" He asks, the injured security guard with scratches on his face, opens his eyes and looks at the broken chain in his hand. He coughs before replying to the co-worker that was tending to him.

"Specimen 11 broke out of his chains and... escaped through the window" he responds while pointing at the shattered window with glass shards laid out under it. Liz and Tiberius approach the shattered window and look out to street level to see small pieces of shattered glass.

Liz then mutters "Shit."

Heritage High School

Lunch

As most of the students at Heritage High are in the cafeteria eating lunch, the High School basketball team are in the gym training while the cheerleaders are doing the same. Milo is at the bleachers eating his lunch and listening to _Reckless_ by _Australian Crawl_ with his earphones. As the music plays in his ears, Milo piningly watches as his crush, Natalie Shore, is practicing her cheerleading. Natalie was a girl with olive skin and was clearly of Japanese descent, she had long, silky black hair and long eyelashes curving upward over her dark brown eyes, with a literal scientifically perfect body type. Milo smiles as he watches her when suddenly a hand smacks onto his left shoulder.

Milo's whole-body flinches while also jumping out of his seat making a high-pitched squeal and dropping his food under the bleacher. Milo places his hand on his heart, breathing heavily. Two people, a boy and girl sit on each side of Milo laughing at him.

"Lee, Michelle. I **would** have been happy to see you, if you hadn't of scared me out of my skin" Milo says sassily. Lee, a boy of Korean descent stood at the same height as Milo, Lee had dark brown eyes and olive skin and brown hair and a pointy nose and a long face, Lee always wore a beanie so you never usually would see his hair, although it appeared unkempt. Michelle was an attractive young girl of Hispanic descent with a small number of freckles forming an upper curve starting from her left cheek and curving upward onto her nose and ending at her right cheek, she had a russet skinned oval shaped head and curly brown hair and green eyes.

" _Lee Park and Michelle Chavira. We've been by each other's side ever since I moved to New York from Virginia, oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I was born in Virginia, surpriiiiiise. *Ahem* Anyway, as I was saying, we've been best friends since I moved here when I was five, when I enrolled in the same elementary school as them I had "New Kid Jitters" and was too shy to make friends. The two of them approached me and offered to be friends right on the spot, from then on we've thick as thieves."_

"Sorry man, you're so easy to scare I can't help it!" He says still laughing, holding his gut while doing so. Milo crosses his arm and scowls at Lee for a few seconds, he eventually releases his arms and un-focuses his death glare at Lee and returns to his pining over Natalie. Lee and Michelle exchange quick-second looks at each other before looking at Milo in sync and then follow his gaze as he stares at Natalie. Michelle rolls her eyes and slouches in her seat.

"Come onnnnnn, Milo. Put us all out of our misery and go talk to her" Michelle exclaims in annoyance as she lightly punches his left arm. Milo then looks to the ground in deep thought, clearly considering Michelle's suggestion. He then stands up adjusting his clothes in a tucking motion to make his appearance look presentable.

"You're right, Michelle. I'm gonna man up and talk to her" Milo says confidentially and begins walking down the bleachers. Lee, confused turns his gaze to Michelle. He raises his index finger, about to say something but stops, he repeats the gesture before finally mustering the correct words.

"Uhhhhhhh...what're you doing? **You** have a crush on Milo. Why are you helping the competition?" Lee asks legitimately puzzled as if he were trying to answer the world's hardest math question. Michelle groans before slapping Lee's head, he lets out a small cry of pain before rubbing his head. Lee spreads his arms out as if to say, "what did I do?", although Michelle doesn't answer his question. Lee then sighs and mumbles quiet enough for Michelle to not hear what he was saying.

As Milo closes in on Natalie, his heart begins racing, and stands behind her contemplating what he'll say or do and begins biting his five finger nails. Milo reaches out, about to tap her shoulder to get her attention when suddenly the school bell blares across the gym which causes Milo to jump out of shock and look toward the school bell, he then looks back to where Natalie once was and sees she has left the gym alongside the basketball team and other cheerleaders. Ashamed, he proceeds to look up to his two friends on the bleachers who mockingly give him a thumb's up while snickering. Milo looks down and facepalms, groaning loudly before proceeding to make his way to class along with his friends.

15:00 After School

Students are exiting Heritage High School like a herd of sheep in unison. Milo, Lee and Michelle are standing against the concrete stair banisters, their conversation is barely heard over the flooding amount of voices coming from other students. All of a sudden, their conversation comes to a halt as all three of them pull out their phones from each of their pockets and looking at them in sync.

"An e-vite to the Fall Formal?" The freckle-faced young girl states trying to mask her excitement. Milo and Lee's reading expressions turn to fear which leads the beanie wearing boy to facepalm.

"Ugh, it's only the first day and they already want to host a Fall Formal." Lee says in annoyance with his palm still placed on his face, his facepalm then slips to the side of his cheek as if he was in pain before he continues to say "And to make matters worse, guys like me and Milo don't get dates. Well, not the hot ones at least." This inconsiderate comment leads Michelle to slap the back of Lee's head knocking his beanie over his eyes.

"You're such an asshole, Lee!" Michelle shouts clenching her fists, before Lee can pull his beanie from over his eyes Michelle goes in for another hit only to be stopped by Milo who jumps in between, spreading his arms out to block Lee and Michelle.

"Guys, guys. You can cut the sexual tension in hear with a chainsaw, jeeze-louise. Lee, you've gotta be more considerate of what you say, especially to someone with a Hulk-like temper that is Michelle and Michelle, you've gotta chill out." Lee manages to pull the beanie over his eyes and scoffs and rolls his eyes, but nods to show that he agrees with Milo. Michelle, crosses her arms for a couple of moments with an angered expression on her face but it eventually loosens and she un-crosses her arms letting out a small exhale and also nods in agreement. Milo sees this and continues "Now, I have to get home to study. So, please don't try and kill each other while I'm gone. Ciao" and with that, he leaves holding up a peace sign with his fingers.

A few hours later, Milo is walking home and listening to music in his earphones while sipping a drink he had got when he stopped off at the mall. " _I may have also kinda sorta got distracted and stayed at the Food Court for a couple of hours...*sigh* I'm so not graduating this year"_ he stops to check the time on his phone, his phone light shines in the night and Milo squints his eyes from the extreme brightness. The time on Milo's phone is **21:11** , he sighs at the realization that he's late and proceeds to take a shortcut through a rarely empty Central Park to get home quicker.

As Milo cuts through Central Park at night, his paranoia kicks in and he pulls his hood over his head in an attempt to mask his fear from any would-be muggers. The music in his earphones stop, as he is about to play the next song on his phone he hears a low growling in the distance. Milo instantly reacts to the fear inducing noise in the background and turns his head to locate the sound. He suddenly sees a grey wolf with shaggy fur, staring at him violently, the wolf continues to growl with foam dripping from its mouth and begins approaching him slowly. Completely and utterly in shock **and** fear, Milo can't feel his feet, his heart begins racing but he cannot move, as much as his brain is screaming for him to run... he can't.

The wolf then proceeds to lung at Milo which triggers a flight or fight response, Milo tries to block the incoming attack with his right arm but is knocked off his feet by the sheer force and speed of the wolf. Milo drops to his back which causes a loud thud, pain is surging through Milo's body and suddenly, the wolf clamps its jaws on his left arm and begins shaking it like a piece of meat. Blood is pouring from his right arm, Milo desperately tries to remove the wolf's mouth from his arm but the wolf will not budge due to it's amazing jaw strength being enhanced by the Super Soldier Serum coursing through its veins.

The pain finally starts to reach his arm and causes Milo to let out a howl of pain, the wolf doesn't respond to the boy's cry and only buries its teeth deeper into his arm. As Milo begins to fatigue from his struggle with the wolf, he slowly begins to look into the stars and accept his impending doom and passes out cold.

Suddenly a voice cries out into Milo and the wolf's direction, shouting "OH MY GOD!". The wolf hears this and let's go of the boy's arm with blood smeared across its mouth, the wolf then growls and proceeds to run away into the night. The stranger that had startled the wolf rushes towards Milo's unconscious body and pulls out her phone and dials 911. She puts the phone to her left ear and shouts at the operator in a panic tone "I-I-I need an ambulance! A-a-a boy has been a-a-attacked by a wolf and he's unconscious!" She waits for a response before proceeding to shout back at the operator saying "Yes! A wolf! Please, hurry!" She hangs up the phone before kneeling beside Milo and attempting to tend to his wound.

 **A/N: Ta-daaaaa that's the end of the first part of Blue Wolf's origin story. I really hope you guys enjoy the idea of my OC playing a part of the Marvel Universe. Don't worry, as soon as he establishes himself as a superhero, he'll be interacting with Marvel's Finest. Please review.**


	2. Metamorphosis

**(A/N: Yo, yo, yo guys. Welcome back to Marvel's Blue Wolf. As you can probably guess, this chapter will be dedicated to our young hero discovering his powers. Also, I realized I effed up the final scene in the previous chapter with the lady not giving the ambulance their whereabouts but...SHHHHHH suspension of disbelief, 'kay? Lol anyway I'll see you in the next one.)**

 **Inner Monologue =** _Italics_

 **CHAPTER 2: METAMORPHOSIS**

Blue Wolf is sitting at the edge of a _Stark Industries_ building, chowing down on a McDonald's cheeseburger with his wolf-themed mask rolled up to his nose. He finishes the burger before proceeding to pull his mask all the way down to his neck and tucking it inside the torso of his costume. Blue Wolf closes his fist and covers his mouth to let out a loud burp.

" _Oh hey! You're back. How's it going? Couldn't wait for more huh? Sorry for leaving you on a cliffhanger there, I went to stop a mugger... and then I went to get a burger, sorry. Now, where was I? Oh yeah..."_

Mount Sinai West Hospital

17 Hours After the Incident

Everything was in complete darkness. Suddenly rhythmic beeping sounds faded into earshot, the beeping got louder and louder until the point it was unbearably loud which caused the darkness to snap into a blinding light. Milo rises from his bed gasping desperately for oxygen. Anne, who was sitting in a chair next to Milo's bed shoots up from her chair and immediately attends to her son.

"W-w-where am I?! W-what happened?!" Milo asks in a panicked tone struggling to take off the various hospital equipment that was attached to his body. Anne places her hands on her son's face and cradles him soothing him with a shushing tone.

"You're at Mount Sinai, Milo." She says, still cradling her frightened son in her arms, pressing her left cheek against his curly hair. "You were attacked by... a wolf" she struggles to say with slight disbelief in her voice.

"A wolf?" Milo asks.

"Yeah, the cops are still investigating on what a wolf was doing in New York" Anne responds, releasing Milo as he has now calmed down. "You almost died, Milo. You could have bled out."

"I'm sorry...if I hadn't have got distracted and wasted time after school...this wouldn't have happened." He says rubbing the back of his neck, hanging his head down.

"Why are you apologizing for something that was completely out of your control? I'm just glad you're okay" she says stroking his hair in a nurturing fashion.

A short but noticeably large doctor then enters the room with a clipboard and paper, flipping through the pages. He clears his throat and makes eye contact with Milo.

"Good morning, Mr. Martin. I'm Doctor Lynn, how are you feeling?" He asks in a monotoned voice before proceeding to look at the clipboard and paper again.

"I feel okay" he then proceeds to look down at his injured arm and looks back up at Doctor Lynn again "I feel better actually, like my arm doesn't even hurt anymore..."

"That's probably the anesthesia in your system. Although, you **have** made tremendous improvements. I have to ask, have you been taking any drugs like MGH for instance?" Doctor Lynn asks.

Completely baffled by the accusation, Milo begins to stutter over his words before he can formulate a complete answer. He looks to his mother, as a call for help of sorts but he finally manages to answer Doctor Lynn's question.

"N-no, sir. I-I'd never take any type of drugs...e-e-especially Mutant Growth Hormone. I have stomach problems." Milo nervously responds while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hmm, well regardless of that, you have made amazing improvement from such a severe wound that we'll be able to discharge you tomorrow but before that we'd like some blood and urine samples from you" Doctor Lynn states with an authoritative tone while still looking at his clipboard.

The Next Day

" _I'll spare you the details of the hospital taking my blood and urine. They wanted my samples because of my crazy recovery, which now I realize was because my body was calibrating the wolf powers in my genes. I'm still shocked they haven't put two and two together and figured out I'm Blue Wolf...or maybe they have, who knows? I'm getting off-topic here!"_

Milo and Anne arrive back at their apartment, Anne throws her apartment keys on the couch before taking her coat off and putting it on the coat hanger, Milo does the same. Deafening silence fills their apartment as no one has uttered a single word since leaving the hospital. Milo places his hand on the back of his neck, realizing the silence was becoming increasingly more awkward.

"Maybe you should get some rest? I'll cook some food for you before you wake up." Anne says, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"I'll be okay, mom. I'm just gonna chill in my room for a while." Milo responds before proceeding to stroll into his room, he shuts the door quietly before going to sit on his bed. He lays down with his arms spread out across the bed and lets out a loud sigh. He remains in the same position for at least 10 minutes just...thinking to himself. He thinks about various things, the wolf attack, how he feels great despite recovering from an attack, the Fall Formal, if Natalie already has a date to it or how the school will react to him being in the hospital tomorrow.

Before he can completely stress himself out, he gets out of bed to go to the bathroom to wash his face with water. After doing this, he takes a second to look at his own reflection in the mirror when suddenly, a sharp pain reaches his ears as the roar of a car passing by letting out a grunt of pain through gritted teeth. Milo covers his ears and closes his eyes to potentially block out the pain and falls to his knees as more loud sounds approach him, he hears the roar of more cars, the sound of various feet colliding against the concrete sidewalk, a baby wailing in his apartment building, the barking of a dog. The loud noises are excruciating, Milo grabs the side of his bathroom sink, the pain gets worse before suddenly...

 **SMASH**

The noises finally stop, Milo opens his eyes to see chipped pieces of the sink in both of his hands. His expression turns from relief to complete shock, "Holy. Shit." He thinks to himself.

"What was that?!" Anne shouts, her voice muffled from being behind the bathroom door.

"Uh...nothing! I just...slapped my hand on the-the uhhh...sink! It's nothing!" Milo responds. Suddenly he looks to his hands and sees that his nails have sharpened into claw-like shapes, he lets out a gasp of shock. The chestnut eyed boy then raises his head to look into the mirror and he notices his canine teeth have sharpened like knives. Milo muffles his scream by covering his mouth.

He catches a glimpse of his arm and then notices that his muscle mass has noticeably increased. He takes his shirt off revealing a muscular body tone. From being so used to seeing a skinny and bony physique everyday, he is understandably shocked to see that he has a toned swimmer's body. Milo places his hands on his head and begins panicking again.

"Ohmigodohmigodohmigod..." He whispers to himself as he leans against the broken sink. He brushes his hands through his ringlet curly hair and starts pacing around the bathroom. "What's happening to me, what's happening to me, what's happening to me?" He says all in one breath.

" _I'll leave you guys with my panicking for the time being. For now, we focus on the bad guys."_

Alchemax

Meanwhile

Liz Allan is in her office, typing at her desk. Ty Stone enters Liz's office reading from his iPad, the two of them do not acknowledge each other's presence until Ty looks away from iPad and clears his throat to get the CEO's attention.

"What is it, Stone?" Allan asks Stone in a cold tone indicating her annoyance.

"Specimen 11 is deceased, Ms. Allan."

"*sigh* Send in a clean-up crew, see if we can't salvage any samples" she says with disappointment in her voice. Silence fills the room for a moment as Liz waits for a confirmation from her employee.

"We may not have to" Stone says in calmed anticipation.

"What are you talking about, Stone?" Allan asks with an annoyed tone returning to her voice.

"As you may know, we were months away from official human testing but reports from Mount Sinai West Hospital have stated a boy named Milo Martin was attacked and bitten by a wolf."

"And, I'm guessing the wolf that attacked this person was Specimen 11?"

"Yes."

Liz sighs and waits a few seconds before closing her laptop. She interlocks her hands and lets out a long exhale before making eye contact with Stone.

"I'm listening." She says while making a gesture with her hands to show him she is ready for him to continue.

"The initial reports from the hospital state that his injuries were so severe that amputation was considered but 17 hours later, he made tremendous progress that baffled everyone. This leads me to hypothesize that after being bitten by Specimen 11, Specimen 11's saliva made its way into the boy's wound and is affecting his genetic makeup." Stone says with the same calmed anticipation in his voice as before.

Stone waits for a response from Allan but she stays silent as a way of ensuring him that he still has he attention. Stone continues "Looking at his blood samples now, I believe that when his body has finished calibrating that he'll be a perfectly healthy specimen if not healthier. His metabolism is similar to that of a human at its peak levels, but his cells are in a state of flux. Who knows what the final result will be."

"The mixture of wolf saliva and Super Soldier Serum seems to be the root cause of the mutagenic changes in his body." Allan concludes.

"Yes, Ms. Allan. The boy...should be developing superhuman abilities"

"Keep an eye on this...Milo Martin. I want to see the result of this incident." Allan says smirking sinisterly with her hands still interlocked together.

 **To be continued...**

 **(A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I decided to make this chapter and all subsequent chapters shorter seeing as my first chapter being too long may not gather enough interest. Please review. See you in the next one, guys and have a good one.)**


	3. Extraordinary

**CHAPTER 3: EXTRAORDINARY**

Alchemax

September 29

"You realise I have the proportionate abilities of a wolf, right?!" Blue Wolf shouts to an empty space in a facility filled of collapsed walls and broken beams set ablaze around him, his enhanced hearing pick up the sounds of the blazing fire and screaming all over the building which causes his ears to ring.

"Ah, yes. But Ms. Allan tells me that you're still adapting to your new powers." A raspy masculine voice, seemingly from nowhere calls out to him.

Blue Wolf's masked yellow eyes squint, making triangular slits on his mask. Suddenly, his eyes widen as the empty space behind him shifts and a man in a grey suit appears from nowhere, before Blue Wolf can turn around in time to defend himself against the incoming attack, he is punched square in the face by the man in the grey suit.

Blue Wolf falls into a wall and drops to the stone and rock filled ground, he attempts to gather his bearings but before he can recover, part of the ceiling collapses on Blue Wolf, incarcerating him. He grunts as he struggles to push the collapsed ceiling off of him. The man in the grey suit stands over him and sharpens the talons in his gauntlet.

"They call me Ghost for a reason, wolf boy" Ghost says in a cold and raspy voice, sending shivers down the young hero's spine.

" _Whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm getting way ahead of myself here. Really sorry about teasing you like that, but we'll have to get back to, what I call, 'The Craziest, Scariest Fight of my Life' in a bit. Um, let's see...right! September 9, the day I discovered my powers."_

Lee's House

September 9

Lee, wearing his classic beanie and dressed in a tank top and some striped shorts is sitting on his bed in his bedroom, viciously pressing the buttons on his Xbox controller with a dead focused expression on his long face. Suddenly, his bedroom door slams open, startling Lee and causing him to drop his controller and make a high-pitch feminine scream.

"Lee!" Milo shouts, entering his room and slamming the door behind him.

"God, Milo! Don't ever do that again!" Lee cries out

Milo then stops and places his hand over his mouth and lets out a small snicker. "Talk about payback." He says still snickering.

"Why are you here? Aren't you still supposed to be at the hospital?" Lee asks, his tone changing from shock to concern.

"I-I-I was discharged. In fact, that's why I came here." Milo responds, holding the arm that the wolf had bitten firmly.

"You know you could've told me over text, you should be resting" Lee fires back.

"N-n-no, this is important...I-I think...brace yourself" Milo says holding his arms out directed at his best friends.

Lee waits for Milo to finish, he makes a certain facial expression only Milo would understand the meaning of, Lee raises his eyebrows as he continues waiting.

"I um...I think I have superpowers. I-I mean I think that wolf gave me superpowers." Milo says hesitantly but in a serious tone.

"Wait..." Lee keeps a straight face for a moment, before looking at Milo with a confused look, raising his eyebrow again. A small smile creeps on his face before he bursts out into unbearable laughter. "Ho man, you-you are a riot, y'know that? Superpowers, woo." He lets out a huge exhale and wipes a tear from his eye.

"I'm serious! L-look...hang on" Milo begins to take his black and white converses off, then proceeds to do the same with his white socks. Afterwards, Milo closes his owes tightly and squeezes his fists which creates an awkward silence between he and Lee. Lee begins to look to his left and to his right to avoid the awkwardness.

Milo's nails elongate and sharpen, he then leaps to the ceiling abruptly which startles Lee. Milo digs his claws into the ceiling just before gravity can pull him to the wooden floorboard. Lee watches Milo cling to the ceiling in complete shock and awe, placing his hands over his mouth, he begins muffled hysterical laughing. Milo then detaches his claws and makes a three-point landing before standing up and raising both hands and bending his left knee in a 'ta-da' posture.

"This. Is. In-freakin'-sane! Oh my God, dude you have powers!" Lee shouts out exuberantly, he sits up from his bed and rushes to Milo, grabbing his shoulders and jumping up and down on the same spot causing Milo to move along with him involuntarily with his jumping. After a few moments, he releases Milo and takes a step back and waits for a response.

"Heh...yeah." Milo replies while rubbing his neck.

"So, you say that the wolf gave you powers?" Lee asks, lightly crossing his arms.

"Yeah, it had to have been."

"Maybe you're becoming a werewolf?"

"I don't think so. We've seen werewolves in this crazy world we live in...and I don't think it's that."

"You know what this means right?" Lee gives a mischievous smirk which makes Milo uncomfortable.

"Uh what?" Milo asks nervously.

"Superpower training montage!" Lee shouts out enthusiastically raising his arms upright.

An abandoned warehouse, somewhere in Manhattan

Thirty Minutes Later

Milo and Lee are standing outside a visibly decayed warehouse with cracks in the walls and broken windows, the metal garage door that separates Manhattan from the warehouse's interior has a small opening inside it, which the two teenagers are small enough to enter. Upon entering, the boys look around the warehouse to make sure no one else is inside with them.

"What're we doing here, Lee?" Milo asks, placing his hands in the pockets of his striped hooded jumper.

"Like I mentioned back at my house, we have to test out your powers" Lee replied back, slightly rolling his eyes.

Milo notices the annoyances in Lee's expression. "We?" He responds sarcastically, intentionally egging on Lee.

Lee hangs his head down and points at Milo. "*sigh* I mean you." He then points back to himself. "While I... watch."

"Well, alright then. Let's do this." Milo says clapping his hands together, then proceeding to rub them together.

Milo's eyes scan the warehouse, a derelict attracts his gaze. He grins and proceeds to bend his knees, he jumps into the air and performs an aerial cartwheel and lands awkwardly, further indicating he needs to practice more but he still manages to land in front of the derelict car. Milo crouches and places his left and right hands on the inner and outer of the hood of the car, he closes his eyes and braces himself for the imminent strain.

Milo extends himself and the car begins to lift along with him, he manages to get a good grip of the car and proceeds to lift it above his head, his arms shake slightly from the strain but he manages to fight through the strain. He and Lee begin laughing enthusiastically, Milo throws the car a good few feet away from him, the car makes a loud clanging sound as it hits the concrete. He then leaps toward a wall, activating his claws and clings to it.

He begins running up the decayed wall on all fours, pieces of hardened clay begin shedding from the bricks as each claw scratches through it. Almost reaching the ceiling, he kicks off and backflips from the wall, he manages to make a 180 turn in mid-air and grabs a metal ceiling beam, he traverses through them like a child swinging on monkey bars in a playground. Like an Olympic gymnast, before reaching the last one, he let's go of the metal beam, backflips and makes a three-point landing.

Lee gives Milo a round of applause for his performance, Milo smiles and takes a bow to play along with Lee. Suddenly a screeching noise reaches his ear, causing Milo to jolt and let out a cry of pain, he falls to one knee, holding his ears in visible pain. Lee rushes to his aid, also falls to one knee and places his left arm over Milo's shoulder while placing his right hand on his knee.

"Dude, are you alright?! Your powers wigging out on you?!" Lee asks anxiously.

"Ugh! Yeah, it's justAAOGH!" Milo is interrupted mid-sentence due to the unbearable noise he is hearing. He gasps for air before continuing. "It's just...I'm getting used to the whole hearing thing."

"What do you hear?"

"Sirens...from a fire engine." Milo responds.

Five Minutes Later

Milo and Lee arrive at the location from where they heard the fire engine's sirens, the two are visibly tired out from running. Through the unwavering crowd, the two are able to make out the fire burning in the apartment building, the two make their way through the innumerable crowd of people. The two are halted from going any further by firefighters.

"What do we do now?" Lee whispers.

Milo stays silent and turns his head, his ear facing the fire fighters out of range from the others. He focuses and activates his superhumanly acute senses, his hearing in particular. Milo hears the firefighters communicating through their radios. "We have someone trapped on the fifth floor, we won't make it in time." One of the firefighters say with sorrow in their voice.

Milo reacts almost instantaneously and takes a huge leap over the firefighter guarding the apartment building away from the crowd's head and sprints toward the burning building, he takes another leap, this time higher than the first, his claws dig into the brick wall of the apartment building. He runs on all fours to the fifth story window resembling an actual wolf. He makes his way to an unbroken window, using his super strength, Milo punches through it and enters.

Milo's enhanced smell picks up on the flames and smoke in the burning building which makes him cough violently and fall to his knee for a few moments. Realising there is a life at stake, he gathers his bearings quickly and begins calling out to the person trapped on that floor. Not hearing a response, Milo begins using his superhuman hearing, beginning to become more proficient in activating and deactivating his ability now. Suddenly, he hears a rapid heartbeat utter from an apartment four doors away from his location.

He rushes to the sound of the heartbeat and manages to kick the door down in one go due to his superhuman strength. Milo hears the crying of a young girl, he locates the sound of the crying girl and finds her in a wardrobe by ripping the doors off by the hinges. The little girl is sitting against the back of the wardrobe holding a teddy bear tightly.

"Hey, are you okay? I'm here to help." Milo tells the young girl in a calm but caring voice, clearly trying to mask his own fear.

He holds his hand out to her for her to take it. The little girl takes a moment but reluctantly grabs his hand while still holding her teddy bear, Milo picks her up placing his right arm on her back and his left hand under her knees while she wraps her arm around his neck, still holding her teddy bear. Milo scans the room looking for a quick escape route, he notices a broken window in the kitchen. He tightens his grip on the girl.

"Hold on." He says.

Milo then charges in the direction of the broken window and leaps through it and performs a flip and braces himself for his painful landing, he closes his eyes, ready. He opens his eyes and realises that he had already landed and felt no pain. The firefighters rush over to the young hero, ash covering his face and body, he hands them the little girl but before they could question, congratulate him or thank him, he runs away using his enhanced speed and flees the scene with Lee following close behind.

Lee finds Milo in an alley way, pressed against a wall, pressing his knees against his chest. Lee approaches him before sliding down against the wall next to him.

"That was crazy, man." Lee says quietly.

"Yeah." Milo responds.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"How do you feel?"

"Good." Milo says in an uplifting tone. "All my life, I've looked up to the heroes of this city, all my life I've always wanted to do what was right and make this world a slightly better place than it already is. Now that I have these powers I can do that."

"You mean-?" Lee stops himself before continuing.

Milo looks at Lee and raises his fist on level with his face, clenching it. "I'm going to become a superhero."

 **To Be Continued...**

 **(A/N: I really enjoyed writing this issue. I like setting up the final confrontation to keep the readers interested in the beginning, apologies for teasing you. Hope you all enjoyed this, see you in the next one.)**


	4. Big Time Superhero

**(A/N: As I promised back in Chapter 1, Blue Wolf will be meeting the big leagues and this is the chapter where it all goes down. Also, I'd like to add that this story takes place in the 8-month timeskip in between Secret Wars and All-New All-Different Marvel.)**

 **Key:** Narration = " _Italics"_

Inner Monologue = 'Single Quotation Marks'

 **CHAPTER 4: BIG TIME SUPERHERO**

Blue Wolf sits at the edge of the _Stark Industries_ building with his mask rolled up to his head like a beanie. He gazes at the city with his hands between his legs and his legs rocking back and forth as they hang over the ledge.

" _Welcome back to the incredible crazy-fest that is my life now. I guess it comes with the superpowers and the job. Recap time, uhhh where was I? Oh yeah, I was bitten by the genetically engineered wolf, found out I had superpowers, saved a little girl from a fire and decided I should use my gifts for good. No time jump this time so bear with me on this."_

Milo and Anne's Apartment

September 12

"Let me get this straight." A confused Michelle states while sitting on Milo's bed. Michelle was wearing a beige crop top with black ripped jeans and socks, her curly hair was tied up in a bun. "You have...wolf powers?"

"Yep." Milo responds bluntly while eating a Papa John's salami pizza, sitting at on a four-wheeled chair with his legs on his desk. Milo was wearing a white t-shirt and blue slim jeans.

"It's pretty awesome seeing him in action actually." Lee states randomly while sewing a poorly made costume together. Lee was wearing his classic beanie, a t-shirt with an Iron Man logo on it and cargo shorts.

"Annnnnnd you're going with the name Blue Wolf?" Michelle asks sceptically, crossing her legs on Milo's bed. No one responds to her question, she scans the room with an annoyed scowl on her face, gripping her jeans tighter due to being ignored. "That's kinda lame."

Milo finishes the pizza he is currently eating and shoves the crust in his mouth whole before rubbing his hands together to clear off the crumbs. He sits back in his four-wheeled chair with his hands behind his head. "I mean, I like the colour blue and I have wolf powers, so why not?"

Michelle nods instead or responding, showing Milo that she understands his reasoning. Silence fills the room once more as each individual person is focusing on their current activity, Lee sewing the Blue Wolf costume, Milo eating his pizza and Michelle's internal debate on asking Milo to the Fall Formal. After a few moments she finally makes up her mind and opens her mask to ask him, before she could utter a word though...

"Done!" Lee shouts out, holding the suit in the air like a battle trophy, which startles Michelle and Milo. Lee raises his shoulder on level with his chin. "It's not the best but...superheroes all gotta start somewhere".

Milo and Lee approach Lee and the Blue Wolf suit, upon seeing the suit, Milo raises his right eyebrow in utter confusion while Michelle's eyes widen in unflattering shock. The suit is comprised of a black wet-suit as the base, with a poorly sewn blue V-shape on the upper torso starting with his shoulders and ending just above his abs, the mask is a blue spandex material with two eye holes cut through it and poorly sewn spandex wolf-shaped ears on the upper left and right side of the mask.

"It's horrible." Michelle states critically while crossing her arms.

Milo stays silent with his right eyebrow still raised. Lee and Michelle both look toward him, waiting for his response and then look to each other in confusion before looking back to Milo again. He smiles which surprises the two.

"It's a start." He says still smirking.

On a rooftop, somewhere in Manhattan

Later on

Milo, in his Blue Wolf costume is standing on the edge of a rooftop. Now he is wearing blue fingerless gloves and blue _Nike_ high tops. Blue Wolf is standing in a heroic posture with his legs are spread, his posture in alignment with the rest of his body and his head looking out to the sky.

"Blue Wolf: Year One begins today!" Blue Wolf shouts before bends his knees and performs a huge leap to another building.

He lands perfectly on the edge of the building and performs a front flip and lands a three-pointer on an air-conditioning unit, causing a visible dent, before leaping from it and front full twisting in mid-air before falling in between two buildings, he stops the fall by digging his claws into a wall and skids down from it. He kicks back to the next wall and ricochets back and forth from it like a bullet, Blue Wolf reaches the end of the two buildings and kicks off of one of the building's wall and attempts to reach the ledge of another building in front of him.

Blue Wolf manages to grab the ledge and desperately attempts to pull himself up, although gravity has other plans for him and begins to drag him to the ground. His claws make a loud screeching sound as he begins to fall which startles the crowd of civilians at street level below, Blue Wolf's claws finally detach from the ledge. Blue Wolf shoots to the street below and lands on his back first, the pained hero instantly arches his back from the floor, grabbing it as he groans in pain.

A man with a hard New York accent approaches Blue Wolf. "You alright, buddy?" He asks while also helping him up.

Blue Wolf rubs his back violently in hopes of numbing the pain he's suffering. "Yeah, I'm fine thanks. Helluva way to find out I have superhuman durability."

Blue Wolf chuckles nervously at his comment, as the crowd continue staring at him in curiosity a security alarm triggers from a nearby convenience store. The loud alarm triggers Blue Wolf's superhuman hearing and it causes him to stagger back momentarily, holding his ears. Being the only one who can hear it at this distance, he leaves the crowd and leaps off into the direction of the alarm to investigate. Blue Wolf lands in a crouch position with his hands placed on the ground to hold him up, a few centimeters outside the robbed convenience store. He then stands up and hears several heartbeats coming from a nearby alleyway.

Instead of examining his options, Blue Wolf leaps onto the wall in front of him and latches onto it with his claws, he crawls to the alleyway instead of just walking there normally to avoid being noticed by the thugs. While still latched on the wall above the thugs, he sees three of them: the first one, the leader presumably is buff and wearing a black ski mask with a leather jacket, a white tank-top underneath it, denim jeans and brown boots. The second thug was the shortest out of all of them, he also wore a ski mask with a grey hoodie, denim jeans and black sneakers. The third and final thug was fat and emitted an odor which greatly bothered Blue Wolf's superhuman smell, he wore a blue t-shirt, brown cargo shorts and sandals.

"Hurry up, Jerry. We gotta get outta here before one of them superpowered dirtbags show up." The short thug says sounding panicked and out of breath.

"Hang on, I'm just counting the score." The leader responds in an aggravated tone and a hard New York accent.

"I say bring 'em on, I've always wanted to throw down with someone like Daredevil." The fat thug adds in.

"Shut up Elliott. You idiot!" The short thug shoots back almost immediately.

Blue Wolf, still latched onto the wall, rolls his eyes under his mask as the thugs argue amongst themselves. 'They're all idiots. Is this what Michelle, Lee and I sound like? Oh, uh...gotta think of something cool to say' Blue Wolf thinks to himself, even sounding nervous in his own head. Blue Wolf jumps off the wall and lands behind the thugs in a three pointer and in perfect silence. 'Could totally be a ninja.' He amusingly thinks to himself, Blue Wolf then stands up and clenches his fists tightly. 'Think of something cool, think of something cool.'

"Is this the Bad Guy Club? If so, can I join?" Blue Wolf calls out to the thugs jokingly. '*sigh* So lame.'

The three thugs jump ever so slightly, clearly trying to hide the fact that they were just startled and retain their masculine façade. They turn around to lay eyes on their would-be nemesis, upon seeing the short and slender Blue Wolf in his poorly made costume they burst out in hysterical laughter. The leader thug covers his mouth as he laughs, the short thug bends over holding both of his knees while laughing and the fat thug holds his gut as he too, howls with laughter.

"Who are you supposed to be, Cat-Man? HAHAHAHA!" The leader asks while still laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Oh God, I'd rather fight Squirrel Girl!" The short thug shouts out.

Feeling insecure and angry at the same time, he clenches his fists even tighter. "I'm the Blue Wolf."

This causes the three to laugh even harder, annoyed, Blue Wolf spots a trash can to his left. He approaches it frustratingly, digs his claws into it, lifts it and launches it at the fat thug and it hits him clean in the face causing a massive clang sound, this knocks the fat thug out instantly. The two remaining thugs look back in shock at their partner's unconscious body, the two pull out their guns and immediately begin open-firing on Blue Wolf.

Blue Wolf's reflexes partnered with his superhumanly acute senses and speed cause him to react instantaneously, he begins leaping back and forth from both walls, avoiding the bullets and appearing as a blue blur to the two thugs shooting at him. 'Holy shit! I don't know how I'm doing this but I'm doing it!' Blue Wolf thinks to himself while performing this incredible feat. Blue Wolf finally leaps off of the wall and enters close quarters with the two.

"Holy fu-" Before even being able to finish that sentence the short thug is punched square in the face and violently forced backward into a dumpster, while this is happening Blue Wolf high kicks the gun out of the leader's hand. The leader, thinking quickly on his toes, grabs his pocket knife and begins violently slashing at Blue Wolf, although he can only slash at the air as Blue Wolf uses his speed to handspring backwards, narrowly avoiding every attempt of attack. Finally, Blue Wolf performs a back flip and kicks the knife out of the leader's hand, lands in a three pointer, swipes at the leader's leg causing him to fall but before even hitting the ground, Blue Wolf drop kicks the leader and knocks him out.

Blue Wolf manages to do all of this before the leader had even realized his knife had been knocked out of his hand. Blue Wolf proceeds to scan the alleyway and realizes they are all unconscious, he takes a few moments to gather his bearings and process what had transpired.

"Ho my God! I just did that! I kicked their asses like a boss!" Blue Wolf shouts out while jumping up and down and violently raising his arms up and down in a triumphant fashion.

Alchemax

The Next Day

"What do you have for me, Stone?" Liz Allan, CEO of Alchemax, asks Tiberius Stone with a demanding and authoritative tone as she stands in front of her office window with her hands behind her back, overlooking the city. "I have to meet with my son and his father later."

Stone, who is standing behind her at a noticeable distance, looks at his iPad. "A few days ago, a teenage boy, fitting the description of Milo Martin was seen displaying Mutant or Inhuman abilities to save a child from a fire."

"Anything else?" Allan asks bluntly.

"And yesterday there have been various reports of a teenager in a "Bad Wolf Costume" has been patrolling the city saving lives and stopping crimes." Tiberius Stone replies to Allan in a monotoned voice.

"And he's already become a "superhero", how original." Allan says mockingly.

"What do you want me to do now, Ms. Allan?"

"Hire someone to bring him in and then hire Ghost to "borrow" some equipment for us" Allen responds with cold but calculation in her voice.

Heritage High School

Meanwhile

Milo is strolling through the hallways filled with students while listening to his music. He is wearing a blue, short-sleeved open buttoned shirt with a white t-shirt under it, black slim jeans and black vans. He is completely oblivious to his fellow students as he is so deep in thought that he is just mindlessly strolling with no location in mind.

'I really need a better costume, how come superheroes my age like Ms. Marvel and the black Spider-Man have cool suits? Ow! Ow! All this noise is hitting me at once, earphones are not helping. Note to self, get Daredevil or Wolverine to train me.' Milo thinks to himself.

Suddenly he bumps into the beautiful high school senior, Natalie, Milo's crush since freshmen year. It startles them both but the two apologize and nervously chuckle at each other, there is an awkward silence between them after their significant encounter. Milo places his hand on his neck and begins rubbing and Natalie places her hand on her left arm.

"Hey...you're Milo, right?" Natalie asks.

"Uhh y-y-yeah, yeah. " Milo responds with a slight stutter in his words.

"Well, see you around." Natalie smiles at him before adjusting her bag to walk past him.

Milo contemplates to himself and gathers the confidence to turn around. "Hey, Natalie." He calls out to her softly.

She stops in her tracks and turns around to make eye contact. "Yeah?"

"I ummm... I-I-I was wondering, if you uh...wanted to go to the F-Fall Formal with me?" He asks, barely being able to finish that sentence.

Natalie's face turns from delight to shock. She opens her mouth to formulate speech but falls short, her eyes then shift from Milo's to the lockers on her left. "I—oh, I'm-I'm sorry Milo but...I agreed to go with Danny."

" _Danny's the classic High School star football player that everyone loves. He's not a bully though, he's a pretty nice guy actually, if you get to know him."_

"Oh, Danny? Cool, cool that's... so cool. He's a... solid guy, I totally get it." Milo responds with confidence masking the disappointment in his heart.

"I'm sorry, Milo" Natalie ends the conversation with pity in her voice. She then kisses him on the cheek before proceeding to leave and blend in with the endless crowd of high school students.

Somewhere in Manhattan

After School

Blue Wolf leaps through the city like a circus acrobat as he patrols it for any criminal activity or for someone in need of aid. While in the middle of performing an aerial somersault across two buildings, his phone starts to ring, before answering Blue Wolf lands on the ledge of the building and takes his phone out of his pocket and answers it.

"Schmello?"

"Dude, where have you been?!" Lee shouts from the other line.

Blue Wolf takes a few moments to reply as he is trying to concentrate on navigating the city. "I'm patrolling."

"You're famous! You're literally blowing up the internet!"

"Already? Cool!" Blue Wolf responds while leaping back and forth between two walls in an alleyway. "Is that all?"

"Nah. That Boomerang guy is causing a ruckus in Midtown." Lee responds monotonal

"I got it."

Blue Wolf hangs up the phone and makes his way to Midtown. A few moments later, Blue Wolf arrives at the location of the disturbance, he watches from afar on a nearby building. He sees Boomerang, holding a money bag and in a stand-off with the N.Y.P.D, he is holding them at bay with his Shatterangs as the police take cover behind a flipped over car.

One of the Shatterangs hit a nearby car which causes it and the car to explode, shrapnel is flying everywhere, shrapnel hits an uncovered cop and he falls to the ground injured, holding his shoulder. Boomerang notices this and pulls out another Shatterang and is about to finish off the injured cop. Blue Wolf leaps off of the building to the injured officer's aid, he leaps over the large crowd gathered around the shoot-out, Blue Wolf manages to save him by lunging himself toward the injured officer and tackling him out of the way. The Shatterang hits a piece of metal which originally came from the car before it was blown up.

"Who are you 'sposed to be?" Boomerang asks in a violent and battle-ready posture.

Blue Wolf stays silent, still standing in front of the injured cop and unsheathes his claws and enters a battle-ready posture with his shoulders hunched, his legs bent and spread out and his arms. Boomerang notices this and begins discreetly pulling out one of his specialized boomerangs, Blue Wolf completely unaware of this.

"That how it's gonna be huh?" Boomerang asks mockingly.

He then launches a boomerang at Blue Wolf which begins emitting a high intensity sonic-wave as it approaches Blue Wolf. The sonic waves cause a deafening blare of sound that hinders Blue Wolf, he drops to his knees at the mercy of the sonic waves, Blue Wolf wails due to the pain and his ears begin to bleed and stain the insides of his mask. The cops can only stand in horror as they watch the young hero in his weakened state, unsure of what to do or how to help.

Boomerang approaches the downed Blue Wolf and bends down to be on eye level with him. "I call 'em my Screamarangs, nice huh?" He says coldly but confidently.

Boomerang pulls out a Razorang and raises it as if he was about to decapitate Blue Wolf. Just before striking, a web-like adhesive line sticks to Boomerang's wrist making a loud gooey sound. Boomerang let's out a grunt through gritted teeth before turning and seeing three legends, Steve Rogers: Captain America, the Invincible Iron Man and the Amazing Spider-Man who had shot the web-line at Boomerang, stopping him from finishing off Blue Wolf and for some reason, was also carrying a high-tech suitcase.

" _Believe me, if I wasn't in unbearable pain I would have been fanboying all over the place. Spider-Man, Captain America_ _ **and**_ _Iron Man, my heroes, no my freakin' idols, here to help me? It was insane!"_

"You deal with Boomerang, I'll disable the sonic-wave boomerang." Iron Man tells his fellow Avengers in a commanding tone.

"You say it like it'll be hard." Spider-Man shoots back in a cocky tone and with a chuckle.

Spider-Man yanks his web which pulls Boomerang into his and Cap's direction while Iron Man flies over to the Screamarang and uses his armor's augmented strength to snap it in half, Iron Man approaches the still downed Blue Wolf and helps him stand up and recuperate. Spider-Man grabs Boomerang by the scruff of his black suit with his free hand and pulls him close, squinting his black and white eyes into sharp slits.

"Wanna handle this, Cap?" Spider-Man asks in a lighthearted tone.

"I'd be honored, Spider-Man" Cap replies with delight in his voice.

Spider-Man hands the mumbling Boomerang over to Cap. He places him down on his feet, towering over the noticeably shorter Boomerang and adjusts his wrinkled costume. Boomerang chuckles nervously which leads Cap to return a mischievous smirk before socking Boomerang around the jaw, creating a loud cracking sound, Boomerang drops like a ragdoll and falls unconscious. Blue Wolf who is still trying to recover from the ringing in his ears, places his hands over them, as he walks over to Spider-Man and Captain America, guided by Iron Man who has his left hand on the younger hero's back. The three heroes tower over Blue Wolf like Gods.

"Are you alright, son?" Cap asks Blue Wolf.

"Huh?! I can't hear you!" Blue Wolf shouts out, barely unable to hear his own voice let alone Captain America's.

"He's fine. That sonic-wave did a real number on him." Iron Man answers for Blue Wolf.

Blue Wolf rubs his ear through his mask. "Trust me...if I wasn't borderline deaf, I'd be on my knees kissing all of your feet right now."

"Awh, a fan." Spider-Man adds in.

"We've been watching you, kid." Iron Man states.

"Oh yeah? Here to tell me I'm doing a terrible job?" Blue Wolf asks while still rubbing his ear.

"As a matter of fact, we're here to tell you you're doing great and to keep up the good work." Iron Man responds in a congratulatory tone of voice.

"Although you have to work on your collateral damage control." Captain America adds in.

"Oh! And to give you this, courtesy of Parker Industries." Spider-Man says, handing the suitcase to Blue Wolf.

Blue Wolf takes the suitcase slow and gently, staring at the high tech looking suitcase before looking up and making eye contact with Spider-Man through their individual masks. "What's this?"

"It's a new suit made from Unstable Molecules, no offence...you're current one sucks." Spider-Man replies in an apologetic tone.

"W-wow...I don't know what to say...uh...thanks...thank you!" Blue Wolf stutters excitedly.

Spider-Man nods in approval, the three heroes then turn to leave but before leaving, Spider-Man turns his head back. "Good luck out there and happy superhero-ing."

Spider-Man shoots a webline to a nearby building while Iron Man and Cap wrap their arms around each other's shoulders, Spider-Man swings away while Iron Man and Cap fly away in the opposite direction. Blue Wolf watches in awe as he has just met his heroes and has been gifted with an even better suit. Blue Wolf then proceeds to look down at the suitcase and clicks it open revealing his new and improved suit. Completely lost for words, the only thing he could muster was:

"Holy. Shit."

 **To Be Continued...**

 **(A/N: And that's a wrap for Chapter 4. I really enjoyed writing this, please review and let me know if you enjoyed it too. Or maybe even let me know what I could improve. See you in the next one.)**


	5. The Wolf and The Ghost

**Key:** Narration = " _Italics"_

Inner Monologue = 'Single Quotation Marks'

 **CHAPTER 5: THE WOLF AND THE GHOST**

Heritage High School

September 14, 15:00

The school bell blares around Heritage High School, signaling the end of the school day. Within a matter of minutes, a flock of students exit the high school. Among them, the young Milo Martin wearing a beanie, a hooded jumper with the sleeves rolled up, slim and ripped denim jeans and black and white high tops rushes through the crowd, pushing past all the students like a man on a mission.

He takes large strides down the concrete stairs of his school campus and takes a large jump off of the last four steps. Milo sprints several blocks away from the high school without breaking a sweat, Milo comes to a stop at an alleyway. Before entering he looks everywhere around him to check for any nearby people, with the coast clear he runs inside the alleyway and scans the height of the building on to his right, looking up and down before taking one large leap.

Milo digs his claws into the wall and begins scaling it like an actual wolf. Upon reaching the roof top, Milo stretches out his right arm and allows his backpack to slip off of his back into his right hand and uses his left to unzip it revealing his new and improved Blue Wolf costume. He pulls it out and begins stripping off his civilian clothes into nothing but briefs, he then rushes into his Blue Wolf costume and leaves putting his mask on last.

Finally, he slips the mask on like a glove. His mask was a full blue wolf mask with glowing yellow eyes and wolf ears, the torso of his costume was blue with black claw marks as his emblem, his gloves and boots were blue with black streaks at the top of his gloves and boots, his boots have three single patterns resembling paws on each of them, his waistline had two blue claw marks patterns and the rest of his costume was black. Blue Wolf steps in a heroic pose with his head facing the sky as an American flag flaps in the wind behind him.

" _Now you wouldn't think Parker Industries would give me a cool new suit without any cool new specs, would you? Okay, quick rundown: Let's start with the basics, I have these cool claw launchers made from Adamantium in my gloves that I can use to shoot at people like a shuriken, a grappling hook, a voice modulator that slightly deepens my voice so I don't sound like a 12-year-old. Now for the complicated stuff, I have electromagnetic soles in my boots so I can stick to surfaces without having to use my claws and finally, a concentrated auditory device in my mask, it helps block all unnecessary background noise allowing me to focus in a combat._

 _Pretty awesome right? W's for me everywhere."_

Blue Wolf begins stretching, doing various yoga poses on the ledge of the building and begins talking to himself. "Okie dokie world, get ready for Blue Wolf 2.0." He then proceeds to somersault off of the building, wooing as his voice fades as he descends to street level.

Milo and Anne's Apartment

19:22

Milo enters his apartment with a huge glow, goofily grinning ear to ear and holding the strap of his backpack with his right hand. He tosses his keys on the counter, the smell of food fills his nose, Milo enters the kitchen and sees his mother is cooking dinner, spaghetti to be exact. Milo's superhuman smell has improved greatly.

"Hey, Mom." He kisses her cheek before leaning against the counter next to her.

"Were you with Lee and Michelle?" Anne asks.

"Yeah, yeah we just chilled at the comic store." Milo replies blatantly lying with ease. Which bothered him internally as it came so easily to him.

Milo approaches the sofa and falls on it, he sits there slouched for a few moments. He eventually pulls his legs up and lays his head on the cushions, laying down on the sofa. He grabs the remote and switches on their LG flat-screen TV, the first channel that he sees is a news channel, the TV is on mute but from what he can see, they are reporting about Blue Wolf and Iron Fist due to a picture of the two. Peaking his interest, he turns the volume up.

"-earlier today, New York's newest hero, sporting a new costume, the Blue Wolf was seen teaming up with the Iron Fist stopping a gang war in Central Park." The news anchor states, looking directly at the screen.

Milo smiles at the news report while also rubbing his shoulder. 'Nice to get some recognition, think I sprained my shoulder though.'

"Milo." Anne calls out to Milo from the kitchen which was only a few meters away from the living room.

"Yeah?" Milo replies while turning his head to face her.

"Your father called."

"Yeah?"

"He wants you to visit him."

Milo sighs, sitting up and placing his arm round the sofa. "I'm... so busy lately. With studying and job hunting."

"Tell him that" she says unsympathetically while mixing the spaghetti and sauce together.

A moment of silence is void between the two for a couple of minutes. "Shit." She says with a hiss in her voice. "I forgot garlic bread. Can you run to the store and get some?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be back before you know it." Milo says while getting up from the sofa and sliding his backpack on with one strap and slamming the door as he leaves the apartment.

Minutes later, Blue Wolf sprints across a large building in height before proceeding to lunge off of it. Blue Wolf activates his wrist-mounted grappling hook that shoots a long wire across the two buildings as he descends, the grappling hook latches onto the ledge of the nearby building. The long wire allows him to traverse to the other side of the building in a single swing, upon reaching the other side, the grappling hook detaches and winds back into the wrist of his glove making a zipping sound.

Blue Wolf manages to land on a smaller building, performing a parkour role when instantly landing on the roof. 'I've become pretty good at this whole grappling hook thing.' Blue Wolf thinks to himself before stopping opposite a _Stark Industries_ building to take a look at the beautiful neon city lights, he lets out a huge sigh, pleased with his new direction in life. Suddenly he hears loud, echoing footsteps from another building to his left.

Blue Wolf looks into the direction of his echoing footsteps and activates his mask to see in infrared by pressing the right side of his mask with his index finger. Blue Wolf's surroundings suddenly change into a multi-colored and bleak world, he sees that his hearing wasn't playing tricks on him, a man using some sort of invisibility tech was traversing across the building. Blue Wolf stays his gaze on the suspicious invisible man, the rooftop echoing every time he made a step across it, the invisible man hasn't appeared to have noticed Blue Wolf yet.

What happened next shocked and amazed Blue Wolf at the same time, he watches the invisible man literally phase through the window of the _Stark Industries_ building, the phasing caused the window to look as if it was evaporating. 'Insane.' Was the only word that came to mind as he watched the invisible man, phase through the wall. After this, he immediately realizes the intentions of the invisible man and proceeded to sprint toward the ledge of the building and take a massive leap in the direction of the _Stark Industries_ building.

Blue Wolf covers his face with his arms and bends his knees to cover his torso as he shatters the glass when he forcibly enters through the window. 'We can't all have phasing powers.' Blue Wolf thinks to himself before landing in a three-pointer with his head and eyeline facing the ground. Raising his head to observe his surroundings, Blue Wolf notices the room is large and quite empty but still has the classic Tony Stark charm, filled with state of the art equipment and technology that resembles a futuristic time period. Despite the room looking empty, in the middle it had a much smaller, cylinder-shaped room that obviously housed something top secret, at least that's what Blue Wolf though.

Blue Wolf leaps up from his three-pointer crouch in a cautious posture as he was awaiting any kind of surprise attack. He suddenly notices that the small cylinder room begins evaporating, Blue Wolf immediately realizes that the invisible man is phasing though the cylinder room. The invisible man emerges from inside the cylinder room holding a shining blue and circular looking device notices Blue Wolf standing a few meters in front of him and stops in his tracks.

"I know you. You're the new guy, Blue Wolf." The man says with a raspy voice, resembling that of a heavy smoker.

Now with a clear view of the man, he notices the man is of average height but on the skinnier side, even appearing skinnier than Blue Wolf. His suit is white with black gloves and boots, and a white mask with two respiration devices on the bottom left and right corners of it, resembling a gas mask. While the suit didn't look like much, it was clearly technologically advanced as he could make himself invisible and intangible.

"Yeah, that's me. What do they call you, Bootleg...bootleg?" Blue Wolf sighs as he struggles to think of a good insult. "Ugh! Never mind, who are you?" Blue Wolf blurts out frustratingly.

"Quit the sad attempt at trash talking. You ain't no Spider-Man, kid." Ghost says with his raspy voice which sends a cold shiver down Blue Wolf's spine.

The mean but true statement makes Blue Wolf feel self-conscience as he **did** realize he tried too much to copy Spider-Man's style. "W-well, what's that in your hand?" Blue Wolf asks trying to divert the current topic.

"This?" Ghost asks while pointing the device in Blue Wolf's direction.

The device grabs Blue Wolf's attention, while staying a fair distance away from Ghost he stares at the device in an attempt to deduce what the object is. Although, this was Ghost's plan all along, while Blue Wolf has his sights set on the device, Ghost shoots an electric blast from his wrist which catches Blue Wolf off guard. Not being able to react in time, he can only watch as he is blasted off the ground and into the wall. Blue Wolf slides off the wall, leaving a crack in it and falls to his knees.

Blue Wolf lets out a low groan, he looks up to see that Ghost is attempting to escape with the device. With his muscles feeling sore and tight from the blast of electricity he received, he can't move as swiftly as he would normally and so in order to stop him he shoots his grappling hook which makes a loud zipping sound. The grappling hook wraps around Ghost's ankle which causes Blue Wolf's arm to jolt back a little due to the extra weight, he yanks the grappling hook and slams Ghost into the ground.

The impact from falling flat on his face knocks the wind out of Ghost and causes him to drop the shining blue device. Blue Wolf sees this and rushes toward Ghost before he can get up and retrieve it, closing in fast, Ghost attempts to swipe at Blue Wolf but with his lightning fast reflexes he manages to avoid the attempt at sabotage by leaping over Ghost, somersaulting in the process, he uses his hands to land and handsprings onto the wall, his electromagnetic soles allow him to stick to the wall briefly before he kicks off of it and tackles Ghost into the ground.

The two land hard on the ground which causes Ghost's sharp fingertips to puncture Blue Wolf's suit and break the skin, causing him to bleed. They slide across the shiny, polished floor and with Blue Wolf on top of Ghost, he raises his fist aiming to punch Ghost. Although, Ghost counters the attack by placing his palm on Blue Wolf's chest and proceeds to charge up his suit which electrocutes Blue Wolf, causing him to be launched violently backwards into the ceiling causing a loud smash. Blue Wolf falls to the ground hard and struggles to get back up, Ghost places his foot on Blue Wolf's head, hard, aiming his heavily armed wrist at his head.

"Don't get up." Ghost says calmly but with a threatening and heavily annoyed undertone.

Suddenly, security guards burst in through the door with their guns aimed at Blue Wolf and Ghost. "FREEZE!" One of the security guard's shouts directly at the two. Being the expert tactician, he is, Ghost sees a perfect escape route and grins under his mask because of this. With his right arm aiming at Blue Wolf's head, he picks out an Anson grenade from his belt and begins aiming it at the ceiling above the two security guards.

"You got two options, kid." He says while looking down at Blue Wolf, he pauses and looks at the two guards. "You stop me now and let these poor, innocent guards die or you save them from being crushed and let me escape."

Ghost then proceeds to launch his Anson grenade at the ceiling above the two guards while also releasing his foot off Blue Wolf's head in the process. Realizing instantaneously on what he had to do, Blue Wolf shoots up from the ground like a bullet and lunges over toward the two security guards, completely ignoring Ghost. With his two free arms, he manages to grab the two security guards and crashes through the doors that the security guards had originally entered from.

The three crash into the ground, with the two security guards landing on their backs and Blue Wolf landing on his face, rolling forward onto his back. Blue Wolf had successfully managed to save the two from being crushed by the collapsing ceiling. The blue and black clad hero walks back into the lab where his and Ghost's fight took place while rubbing his head. Blue Wolf activates all of his superhuman senses to look for any remnants of Ghost but comes to the conclusion that he had escaped. Blue Wolf sighs in disappointment upon realizing he let the villain escape.

'Oh no! I was supposed to be getting garlic bread!' Blue Wolf shouts to himself internally while slapping his face with his palm.

Alchemax

Later On

CEO Liz Allan and Tiberius Stone are awaiting anxiously in Allan's office. Liz, wearing business clothing awaits with her arms crossed as Stone places his right hand in his pocket while biting the nail of his thumb. As the two stare at the door to Allan's office, they begin to notice that it appears to be evaporating. Suddenly, none other than Ghost enters the office through his intangibility equipment.

"You're late." Stone declares unsmiling.

"I was pre-occupied by a certain wolf-themed superhero." Ghost replies coldly while adjusting his gauntlet. "But, bet you won't be mad for long."

"Why's that?" Allan asks with a hint of intimidation in her voice.

Ghost then pulls the bright blue device from his device. "I got the Repulsor Tech Node " _Fun Fact: Repulsor Tech Nodes are a type of fusion power that derives from the Repulsor Tech in Iron Man's Suit."_ "Ghost articulates while giving away the fact the he was smirking under his mask.

"Excellent." Allan's tone slightly becoming more upbeat at this news.

"Now, let's talk about payment." Ghost responds immediately in a demanding tone.

Minutes later, Stone and Ghost exit Allan's office, closing the door behind them. Ghost crosses his arms while Stone adjusts the buttons to his blazer. Stone gives a suggestive nod to Ghost, Ghost stares back at Stone before proceeding to pull out a small vial filled with blood out of his belt.

"I snagged a bit of blood during my little spat with Wolf-Boy." Ghost whispers to Stone with his raspy voice. "Don't know what you want with a super's blood though."

"Everything's relative" Stone says somber while taking the vial from Ghost. "The money will be transferred to your account as promised."

Heritage High School

The Next Day

During lunch hour, Milo and Michelle are sitting at the bleachers in the gym. Milo is noticeably down, with his head cradled in his hands, Michelle takes notices of this and places her hand on his shoulder. Milo is unresponsive and remains buried in his hands, Michelle releases her hand from his shoulder, feeling like she is at fault.

"Are you okay?" Michelle asks softly.

Milo replies with a muffled tone coming from his hands.

"Is this about Natalie and the Fall Formal?"

Still resting his head in his hands, he makes a "uh-uh" sound.

"Is it me?" Michelle asks reluctantly.

Milo responds with the same "uh-uh" noise.

Michelle breathes a sigh of relief, she then places her hand on his back, rubbing it in a circular motion with a nurturing intention. "What is it then?"

Milo raises his head from his hands and turns to look at Michelle with an expression of someone who was hangover. "I messed up last night."

Michelle, not responding, gives Milo a confused expression but stays silent as a way to show him that she is still listening. Milo rubs the black curls on his head and lowers his hands to the shaved part of the back of his head before continuing.

Milo lets out a long sigh. "I fought this guy last night, Ghost, he outsmarted me. He endangered two security guards so he could escape. I failed." He blurts out.

"Did you save them?" She asked while still rubbing his back.

"Duh."

"Then what's the problem? Isn't it Superhero Rule 101 to save lives first and foremost? I'd say that's a win." Michelle confidently replies.

"It feels like all I ever do is screw up...even before I got my powers I was a colossal jackass." Milo then proceeds to sigh. "I'm like a walking L."

Michelle proceeds to elevate her hand from Milo's back up to his shoulder making direct eye contact with him, gazing into his eyes as if she were staring into his soul.

"For what it's worth, I think you're great. Powers or no powers, I've always thought you were great." Michelle unconfidently mumbles to the boy she loves.

"Really? Why?"

"Because I..." she begins to smile weakly at him, clearly nervous.

But she stops herself and bites her lip, severing her deep eye contact with Milo. After a few quick seconds, she gathers her confidence once more and stares into his eyes as he stares into hers. Only now did Milo realizes that Michelle had the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen on another human being.

"Because I..." repeating herself once more.

Unable to gather her words, she begins to notice that she is slowly leaning in towards Milo, Milo realizes he is beginning to do the same. Both of their hearts beating rapidly like a musician pounding on drums now, in fact Milo's superhuman hearing even picks up on their hearts racing rapidly but that doesn't stop him. As their lips are inches apart, about to connect.

Lee's loud voice calls out to them all the way below the bleachers and the two instantly break away from their trance-like state and turn their gaze towards Lee as he has gathered their attention. Lee looks up towards then and waves his right arm in a summoning motion, the two look at each other and let out a nervous chuckle before collecting their backpacks and proceeding to march down the bleacher stairs in unison with their hands inches apart, resisting the urge to interlock, signaling a new stage of their relationship.

Alchemax

Meanwhile

Tiberius Stone is in a chrome colored lab filled with information and control consoles with scientists stationed at each one of them, a vat with unknown chemicals is located in the middle of the lab. Tiberius stares deeply at the vat filled with bubbling chemicals with his palm placed on the glass. Inside it is a green blob attached to multiple wires. A scientist in special gear approaches Stone with an iPad.

"The sample of Blue Wolf's blood has been infused with Super Soldier Serum and the Lasher symbiote." The scientist informs Stone, he then looks at his iPad. "But I must ask Mr. Stone, why are we doing this?"

"Why does anyone ever do anything in science? To discover the unknown." Stone responds with a hint of excitement in his voice.

"We still need a name for this project, Mr. Stone."

"Keep this under wraps. Away from Allan. Codename this... **Wolfsbane**." Stone replies coldly with a small smirk creeping upon his face.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **(A/N: Dun dun dunnnn, what the hell could Tiberius Stone be up to? And why must he keep it from Liz Allan? I'll tell you one thing though; our young hero is in for one hell of a treat in the upcoming chapters. Please review and I'll see you guys next time.)**


End file.
